De Dioses a Vendedores
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Un pequeño descanso es nada para el Creador y el Destructor, dándoles un poco mas de trabajo a sus hijos predilectos, Ithis y Nim tomaran prestados los cuerpos de los Villanos de Cartoon, dejándose envolver por la rutina de Black hat y de Dr. Flug... usando sus habilidades, mejoraran los productos malévolos se conocerán un poco más. (Mal summary, lo siento).


Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

**ONE SHOT DEL GRUPO: **

"**AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

**PARTICIPA en el Evento cartoons/nickelodeon y AMOLAD**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE ****SNIPSTER ,**Y **VILLANOS** nace de Alan Ituriel.

**Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

DE DIOES A VENDEDORES.

La frialdad de la eternidad se expandía hasta desaparecer en la lejanía del infinito, la luz y la obsuridad siempre caminando de la mano, creación y destrucción marcando las líneas del tiempo de la vida misma.

Los días en Ithis pasaban normales, la creación y la destrucción continuaban sus trabajos, concentrados en la rutina de su propia labor.

-Nim… estoy aburrido- expresaba Ithis mientras miraba a la nada en la tierra.

-Y luego, ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?- replicaba su contrario sin el menor interés.

-Vamos a tomarnos un respiro, no pasara nada por un par de días que no cumplamos con nuestra labor, si mencionar que ambos tenemos nuestros propios sirvientes que hagan parte de nuestra labor en sus respectivos espacios- se expresaba el máximo creador animado a cambiar por un momento su eterna rutina.

\- Estas insinuando que debemos dejar lo que por ley natural es nuestro trabajo, por un momento de diversión…- afirmaba el dios destructor en un tono totalmente reprobatorio.

-Sí, exactamente eso, vamos Nim, no seas tan estricto, no pasara nada si no trabajamos un momento, al final el tiempo para nosotros es meramente una formalidad- justifico buscando sonar lo más convincente, conociendo a su contra parte, buscando ser esa parte flexiva que el obscuro no se permitía por la rectitud de su pensamiento.

-Ithis, has tenido ideas de lo más locas, como el crear seres que literalmente hagan tu trabajo y crear sub dioses que hagan la convivencia más llevadera con las creaciones de tus creaciones, pero ¿Tomarnos un descanso?, no Ithis, está vez no me vas a convencer de ser partícipe de tus locuras- punto buscando dar el fin a esa conversación sin sentido.

-Está bien, si no quieres venir, puedo hacerlo yo solo, no es que necesite de tu compañía para relajarme un momento- finalizo en tono de reproche alejándose lentamente dejando que la obscuridad inundara el espacio.

Nim simplemente negó con la cabeza, tratando de no dejarse influenciar por las últimas palabras dichas, conocía bien ese tono de reproche y sabía que esas eran exactas las palabras que le alertaban de un peligro inminente, más grande de lo que él podía hacer en un momento normal de "trabajo". Trato de enfocarse en los universos que ya habían tenido su ciclo y estaban en el momento de su destrucción.

Mientras tanto Ithis alistaba en su cabeza lo que haría, en su retorno al santuario que fue preparado para el por los dioses, maquiavelaba un itinerario de lo que haría. Tomo a la tierra por objetivo, deseaba conocer más a fondo las creaciones de su hijo predilecto, Vida.

No era secreto, todo el amor y devoción que pregonaba Vida de sus preciadas obras maestras, lo cual le generaba gran curiosidad y una insana necesidad de divertirse con ellas, pues eran el reflejo de lo que su creador deseaba realizar.

-Vida- llamo autoritario mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el gran salón donde recibía a los dioses menores, como explicar que se ausentaría por un momento, considerado en tiempo humano, un par de días y que necesitaba un guía de turistas. Sin tiempo a pensar mas de las necesidades de su viaje, el mencionado ya se encontraba arrodillado tras la gran cortina que los separaba.

-Mi señor Ithis, ¿Me ha llamado?- habló el hombre verde, mostrándose sumiso ante el gran creador.

-Hijo mío, pasa, debo comunicarte algo- invito, moviendo un poco la gran tela. Viendo como el menor, se levantaba del suelo marmoleado y sin levantar la vista, pasaba presuroso, para volver a colocarse de rodillas frente a él.

-Mi señor, estoy a su servicio- tan fiel y servicial se ofreció sin saber los motivos verdaderos.

-En este momento no necesito tanta formalidad, ya que el pedido que haré es para que me sirvas de guía en la tierra, deseo conocer a tu preciado jardín de juegos y tus bellas creaciones- comento cambiando de estatura para estar más cerca de su amado hijo.

Vida simplemente se quedó estático ante la petición, sus ojos aun mirando al suelo, se habían abierto en señal de sorpresa. Será que habrá escuchado bien, o de nuevo tenia agua en los oídos. Parpadeo un par de veces, antes de eleva su vista y encontrarse con la inmensidad de la luz frente a él.

-De que te sorprendes, es normal que un padre se preocupe por los interés de sus hijos ¿no?, bueno, eso es lo que he escuchado del mundo que con tanto amor cuidas y celas- se expresó sincero, pues la otra razón de su curiosidad, era saber que era el anhelo que estaba implando en su hijo, que desde su creación solamente se dedicó a servirle sin quejas.

-Mi señor, usted ¿Está seguro? No es por cuestionar sus intenciones, sólo que, me es extraña su petición.- un ligero rubor decoro las mejillas del benefactor, era la primera vez que cuestionaba a su creador.

-Muy seguro querido, muy seguro, ahora ¿Me apoyaras con lo que pido?- en su voz se notaba la seguridad y confianza que tenía, tratando de brindarle esta misma al menor, que desde hacía un tiempo había notado que perdía con cada momento.

-Si eso es lo que desea, será un placer ser su guía y…- volvió ponerse de arrodillas llevando una de sus manos al pecho en señal de sumisión, accediendo a la petición, pero fue acallado por el mayor, el cual solo le tomo del hombro.

-Solo necesito que me digas como es que debo sobrevivir como humano, a que lugares debo ir si o si, que debo evitar y sobre todo como puedo camuflarme-

Vida sin poder comprender del todo lo que pasaba, dejo que un brillo de emoción iluminara su apagada mirada, comenzando a explicarle desde el inicio hasta el momento de su bello mundo.

En las tierras de Nim, el destructor caminaba cual desquiciado en las muertas tierras. Rayos y temblores cimbraban la tierra e iluminaban el cielo, un paisaje digno de preocupar en un mundo desolado y olvidado por la gran creación. Dichos eventos obligaban los blight a alejarse espantados, huyendo del aura obscura, que por instinto reconocían como peligro.

Por breves instantes, dicho espectáculo, no pasó desapercibido por el juez de jueces y de almas, sabiendo que su creador no se encontraba en un estado normal. Se animó a enfrentar el problema que aquejaba.

-¿Señor?- cuestionó muerte, acercándose al mayor, llamando su atención de manera respetuosa, pues desde hacía eones, que ya no lo veía como parte de su creación y sólo lo veía como el respetable destructor que era.

-Muerte, te encargo todo, sabes que hacer, no quiero problemas, me ausentare por un momento, así que tienes prohibido en ese tiempo ir a jugar con los otros dioses- ordeno, antes de encerrarse en su templo.

-Como ordene- asintió muerte mientras dirigía sus pasos a una gran puerta que lo encaminaba a lo que más odiaba de Nim, La eterna y fría obscuridad.

Miró por unos momentos las desoladas tierras invadidas por la naturaleza muerta y los blight que se animaban a salir de sus escondites, sintiéndose seguros. Seria pesada su labor, pues ahora cargaba con los dos trabajos, de ser el juez de almas en la tierra y el juez de los múltiples universos creados por su otro creador.

Suspiro pesado, dejando que alguno de sus sirvientes cerrara tras de él la gran puerta, mientras otros sirvientes se repartían en la tierra para apoyar a su maestro.

Una vez que por ambos mundos todo fue solucionado y encargado, con la información que tenía Ithis, la vestimenta adecuada y de más accesorios humanos, que según Vida, necesitaría, se encamino cual niño a la entrada a la tierra.

-Vaya que tardaste…- comento Nim, a la lejanía recargado en el marco de la puerta. Se podía ver que llevaba ya tiempo esperando a u contra parte.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, Así que… decidiste venir- comento divertido el dios, a sabiendas de que sus palabras de nueva cuenta habían hecho efecto en su contrario.

-Digamos que necesitas una niñera Ithis, eres más conflictivo que yo y eso que eres el creador, destruyes más de lo que ayudas.- comento sarcástico, buscando hacer cambiar en vano a su contra parte-

-Y… seamos honestos, es exactamente eso que te hace amarme y lo que te mueve a seguir conmigo esta aventura- coqueteo el contrario, conociendo bien la debilidad contraria.

-Si me darás una buena recompensa, valdrá la pena el estar en este caminar, además, seria curioso saber qué cosas destruyo, tal vez eso les ayude a que les dé "un poco más de tiempo de vida"- hablando seguro y sarcástico, esperando a comenzar la nueva locura de su luz.

-Siempre te recompenso, la última vez tuvo frutos- se detuvo frente a él, coqueteando, hacía mucho que no flirteaban de esa manera.

Nim le extendió su brazo de manera "caballerosa" al momento que abría la puerta. Ithis sin más, acepto el gesto y tomo del brazo contrario, caminando ambos a la par hacia el mundo que sus hijos amaban y que tanto presumían.

.

.

.

.

.

Una extraña luz penetraba por entre unas cortinas rojas, apretó sus manos buscando sentir el suelo donde se encontraban, la extraña pero suave textura se sentía, la cual no se asemejaba en nada al pasto donde se suponía que caerían.

-N… Nim- alcanzo articular, sintiendo su cuerpo relajado pero en su rostro una extraña sensación rasposa en la garganta, llevo una de sus manos a su garganta para dar un suave masaje buscando relajar aquella molestia.

-Vaya al fin despiertas- hablo una figura que se divisaba entre las sombras.

Trato de tallarse los ojos, topándose con unos lentes y el crujir de un papel en el rostro. -¿Nim eres tú? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- articulo escuchándose extraño, su voz era más aguda, una sensación de nervios lo invadía al paso de la figura contraria, haciendo que buscara de manera automática un lugar donde esconderse, percatándose de que se encontraba en una cama con postes y dinteles. Se levantó lo más rápido que ese cuerpo le permitía, pero el mismo le impidió hacer otro movimiento quedando estático a la espera del acercamiento contrario, sus manos se juntaron en un movimiento nervioso a su pecho y cual ansioso comenzó a frotarlas entre si.

-Sí, soy yo- la voz emitida sonaba fría, como era Nim, pero tenía la peculiaridad de ser más siniestra, más estricta, la cual le hacía erizarse y sentirse más que vulnerable, la sombra camino, aun usando las sombras del lugar como su escudo y la luz como su capa, liberando un poco de energía. Ithis vio sorprendido aquello, le recordaba cómo se transformaba Muerte, liberando energía de Nim.

Llegando a un halo de luz que pasaba por las cortinas, Nim mostró la forma que tenía, un ser de piel obscura, de ojos negros y de iris delgada cual demonio, una nariz perfilada y una dentadura peligrosamente puntiaguda junto con una sonrisa que bien podía considerar diabólica, por detalles portaba un sombrero de copa decorado con un listón rojo, en los ojos portaba un monóculo, vistiendo un elegante pero sencillo traje negro con una camisa roja y chaleco blanco en conjunto con una corbata negra, zapatos de charol bicolor y un bastón.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Nim, mostrando una sonrisa por demás siniestra y altanera

-Yo… Yo… bien… se… se ve muy bien- respondió, Ithis aun sin entender las reacciones del cuerpo que estaba habitando. Cerró los ojos buscando aclarar en su mente lo que pasaba, pero sintió como un par de halos de energía obscura rodeaban su cuerpo, tocando en puntos específicos.

Sin poder controlarlo, dejo escapar un gemido bajo, buscando acallarse llevando una de sus manos a su boca.

-Es increíble como este cuerpo conoce cada punto del contrario- alardeo Nim, tratando de obtener tramposamente su recompensa mientras dejaba su bastón a un lado.

-N…Nim... espera… aun… aun... no tengo mi aventura…- se forzó a decir, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el momento. Sin embargo, ahora eran un par de brazos los que lo rodeaban sin una segunda intención más que el de intercambiar un poco de calor. Así como la búsqueda de un beso, que les recordara que no estaban soñando, si es que eso era posible.

-Lo siento, solo que es curioso como este cuerpo reacciona, es como si, fuera una adicción, porque siento como te deseo, como un fuerte golpe de pasión inunda y…. – no acabo de expresarse, ya que fue acallado por un beso y unos brazos que rodeaban su cuello, siendo guiado al mullido colchón.

La figura que tenía bajo su cuerpo, se mostraba delgada, con un rostro cubierto por una bolsa de papel, unas gafas que mostraban y ocultaban los ojos, llevando una camiseta azul con un estampado de lo que parecía ser una nave estrellada y unos pantalones de mezclilla, encima una bata médica y unos tenis. Era peculiar que la poca piel que se podía ver bajo la bolsa, mostrara marcas de quemaduras y cortaduras. Extrañado, tratando de conocer más el rostro de su ahora amado, cerro un poco los ojos y perdiéndose de su objetivo, se dejó llevar por el beso que a cada momento se intensificaba, entendiendo que no era el único que sentía llegar a otro nivel.

En un momento que el cuerpo de Ithis exigía un poco de oxígeno y un par de lágrimas pedían ser retiradas, fueron distraídos por el toque de la puerta que con mucha insistencia resonaba en la habitación.

Hat… ¿Sr. Se encuentra ahí?- hablaba una voz melosa femenina que insistía en el llamado.

-¿A quien de los dos estará llamando?- susurro Nim en lo que considero se encontraban los oídos, sin soltar el delgado cuerpo, lo aferraba más al propio, queriendo conocer lo que le podía ofrecer el contrario. Sin embargo, la puerta seguía siendo aporreada y la insistente voz sonaba más desesperada.

Nim exasperado, se levantó de la cómoda posición en la que se hallaba envuelto con Ithis. Sentándose a un lado, en la orilla, se sobo lo que sería el puente de la nariz mientras ajustaba el monóculo que decoraba su rostro.

-Vamos Ithis, es hora de conocer nuestros cuerpos y personalidades- se levantó de la cama y extendió su mano, al contrario para apoyarlo a levantarse. Se acomodaron las ropas y tomo su bastón y dando los últimos ajustes a sus ropas se encamino a la puerta.

-Está de nuevo con el inútil de Flug ¿Verdad Serñor?- cuestionó la voz en tono más molesto insistiendo en el golpe de la puerta.

-Podrías dejar de golpear la puerta… Eres un maldito fastidio- hablo Nim en tono siniestro y dejando que la obscuridad inundara ese reducido espacio.

Una figura femenina se encogió en una de las esquinas, dejando el paso libre a su amo. Nim miró aniquiladoramente a la pequeña figura notando que poseía un cabello de color carmesí del cual resaltaba una cola de caballo color verde fluorescente llevando por accesorio un gorro de gecko. Llevaba puesto un chaleco color azul oscuro el cual cubría un vestido corto de color negro claro. En su pierna izquierda usa una única media de patrón rojo-tinto, patrón que también usa en su brazo izquierdo en forma de manga y guante y en derecho un mitón de cuero negro decorado unas muñequeras negras con púas. Su calzado consiste en dos tenis de distinto color, rojo a la izquierda y azul a la derecha. Un dispositivo metálico de rastreo en su tendón de la pierna izquierda.

Nim paso triunfante a la chica llevando tras de sí a Ithis, que temeroso miraba a la chica que le devolvía la mirada furiosa y algo que podía interpretar como celos. Caminaron por el pasillo siendo escoltados por la chica que caminaba en silencio y resentida.

-Sr. Black, ¿Me dará mi cita, que me prometió si hacia bien mi trabajo?- hablo la chica colgándose del brazo y tratando de acaparar la atención de su jefe y hacer sentir celos al contrario.

Nim al sentirse incomodado por el continuo acoso de la chica, de un golpe se liberó del agarre, devolviendo una mirada molesta y dominante, regresando el pasillo a una terrible obscuridad.

-No me vuelvas a tocar con canta confianza- sentencio y continuo su camino hasta la puerta más cercana, ingresando en el cuarto, siendo seguido por un manojo de nervios que presenciaba todo a través de una bolsa, cerró la puerta en el momento en que Ithis terminaba de ingresar y evitar que la molesta chica entrara.

Espero a que la chica se alejara, para de esa manera darse un respiro, recargo su frente en la puerta ahora asimilando lo que había pasado.

-Am… Nim, creo que tienes que ver esto- escucho aquella temblorosa voz, mientras dirigía su mirada a la delgada figura.

-¿Videos?- cuestionó Nim, viendo con interés lo que le mostraban.

-Sí, puede que estas cosas nos digan más de estos cuerpos- hablo entusiasmado, sintiendo como un golpe de seguridad recorría su ahora cuerpo.

Miro curioso el cambio de actitud de su contra parte, mientras se acercaba a la colección de videos. Recorrio con la mirada una montaña que a través de la poca luz se iban mostrando. "Videos de orientación para villanos" encontró por título en todos los videos, desconcertándose un poco.

-Se, supone ¿Que somos maestros de "Villanos"?- cuestiono Ithis, mirando a Nim, que aún no podía entender en su totalidad.

-Eso parece, aunque tengo una idea, aun no logro comprender del todo que es lo que pasa aquí.- afirmo Nim, mientras llevaba uno de los videos al reproductor y así poder clarificar más lo que estaba pasando, - Vamos a ver qué es esto, puede que nos dé una idea más clara de que somos o al menos de donde estamos parados- explicó, mientras daba reproducir.

Ithis se acercó y mirando la pantalla, pudo ver a la persona que ahora poseía, hablar de varios artefactos y quejarse del presentador. Así mismo descubrieron que Nim, poseía el cuerpo de un villano sumamente poderoso y maligno llamado Black Hat, mientras que Ithis poseía el cuerpo de un Doctor e inventor que trabajaba para dicha corporación al cual llamaban DR. Flug. La molesta chica lleva por nombre Demencia y se podía entender que estaba enamorada del Jefe Villano. Y por último, un integrante bastante peculiar que se asemejaba a un oso de peluche de color azul que era llamado 5.0.5.

-¡Vaya!, peculiares cuerpos que hemos obtenido, será que tu protegido nos habrá jugado una mala broma- comento divertido Nim después de ver quince videos.

-Calla, no creo que Vida hiciera esto, no podría culpar a Muerte, pues es demasiado noble para hacernos este tipo de travesuras…- contesto molesto, buscando defender al benefactor y juez de almas.- Tal vez Locura haya sido el culpable y tendría sentido, pues, todo esto es una reverenda locura- analizo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando cuál de todos sus hijos pudo ser el culpable.

-Como sea, tenemos una semana humana, para disfrutar y quiero hacerlo- comento animado como nunca Nim, accedió en silencio a complacerle ese favor, hasta para él era emocionante de trabajar como malo y conocer un poco más el nivel destructivo de su compañero y de su hijo.

Ithis se encerró en lo que consideraba el laboratorio del Dr. Flug, buscaba tener ese lado creativo maligno y no solamente su buena voluntad. Así mismo Nim, grababa videos de como destruir mundos, universos, dimensiones, con solo el uso de un poco de energía obscura y unas ganas enormes de destruir, así mismo, buscaba mantener moderación en sus palabras, pues al ser parte del equilibrio natural, no podía permitir que esos villanos literalmente destruyeran ese orden.

Sin descaso alguno, hicieron que la empresa de los villanos creciera, ambos procurando que no se corrompiera la balanza, usaron parte de sus poderes para sorprender y crear.

-Y bueno Villanos, esperamos que se unan a nuestra corporación, ya que somos la única solución para sus problemas con los héroes- Terminaba de hablar Nim Black Hat a su ultima video grabación, donde volvia a exponer el por qué ser miembro del grupo.

Respiro profundo y de manera muy animada, en esa semana pudo hacer muchas cosas en apoyo a los humanos claro de manera no muy positiva al mismo tiempo que por las noches gozaba del cuerpo que ocupaba Ithis.

Ese día lo quería hacer ligeramente especial, probablemente al estar en el cuerpo de un demonio menor, había sucumbido a ciertas debilidades, pero, a quien deseaba engañar, esa noche iba recibir su recompensa por apoyar en esa ligera locura a su contra parte, podría liberar toda tensión que se generaba y dejaría sin aliento al cuerpo del doctor y si era posible en una silla de ruedas pero con una satisfacción más que excelente.

Camino por los pasillos animado, encontrándose a Muerte sentado en una de las estanterías, ya que eran las únicas con la altura suficiente para dejarle extender sus piernas.

-Nim, ¿Te has divertido?- comento serio y en un tono de reproche.

-Muerte ¿Qué haces aquí?- miro de arriba abajo al menor, esperando encontrar una respuesta.

-Bueno, en teoría vengo por ustedes, han pasado mucho tiempo en cuerpos humanos y en una vida humana, que probablemente tengan un conflicto para readaptarse- miro a su padre y analizó cada uno de sus rasgos- por lo que puedo, te has divertido y en más de un sentido, o ¿Me equivocó?- pregunto bajando de la estantería para acercare al ahora más bajo.

-Si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia, por tu tono, has de saber por qué en nuestro viaje, ocupamos estos cuerpos y no los humanos que ya nos habían reservado-cuestiono, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, esperando a que su duda fuera resuelta.

Muerte miró aún más dudoso al destructor, buscando terminar más pronto con ese trabajo. – No es que alguien les haya jugado una broma o algo por el estilo, sino todo lo contrario, ustedes se equivocaron de puerta y nosotros solamente los dejamos ser en este universo creado por los humanos.- explico Muerte un poco hastiado de estar cuidando a lo que se podría decir sus padres.

-Espera, explícate, ¿Como que nos equivocamos?- se mostraba confuso y molesto, no entendía nada de lo que ahora pasaba.

-Mejor disfruta tus últimas horas en ese cuerpo, Nim, y cuando regresen entenderás cual fue su error- hablo serio, dándose la vuelta para desaparecer de entre las sombras y dejando una pequeña caja con una nota, que tenía una caligrafía delicada. -"Para que veas que no estoy molesto, de dejo un globo, lo usan los humanos y en tu habitación un par de cosas más que harán tu noche más divertida. Recuerda, son cosas con las que los humanos también se entretienen"- miro la caja y arrugo la nota. Cuando regresara a Nim le haría saber a Muerte lo que es ser víctima de los blight.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de evitar a Demencia, que desde hacía una semana, se comportaba de manera más enferma, acosándolo hasta en el baño. –No, no, no, no, está noche no me vas a fastidiar- pensó rápido mientras se escondía detrás de una pared, miró a sus alrededores y solo se le ocurrió encerrarla en la dimensión de las tinieblas.

Conforme avanzaba la puerta de esa dimensión se iba cerrando teniendo a una Demencia dormida en su interior. Caminaba a paso rápido mientras escuchaba los relojes sonar, literalmente se le acababa el tiempo y su recompensa aún no estaba cobrada.

Llego a su cuarto, encontrándola en penumbras con un una extraña niebla, que por el aroma podía reconocer como la esencia de Nim. –Muerte ¿Estás aquí?- busco con su mirada al juez, pero no hallaba ninguna señal, simplemente se encontraba más cerca de la puerta que los regresaría.

Se encamino a su cama, encontrándose con los objetos que ya se le había mencionado, imaginado una escena donde torturaba y daba placer a su pareja, empleando todas las habilidades de dicho cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó gracias al gélido frio que lo abrazaba protectoramente, sentía una sensación de mareo extraña, reconocía esa sensación, se encontraba en sus terrenos, en su propio espacio, se levantó poco a poco re-acostumbrándose a su inmenso tamaño, a un lado de él, pudo divisar a Muerte, sentado a lo largo del barandal, mientras jugaba con una flor, pasándola por su dedos.

-Y bien Nim, ¿Te divertiste en el cuerpo de un demonio?- pregunto serio sin mirarlo, manteniendo su vista en la flor que giraba en sus manos.

-Me dirás que fue lo que pasó- contesto serio mientras caminaba hacia el menor con aura amenazante, listo para aplicar el castigo que pensó antes de regresar.

-Ya te lo dije, fue culpa de ustedes por no fijarse en las puertas, ninguno de los demás dioses se atrevería hacerles algo, menos a Ithis y a ti nadie más que yo me puedo acercar, pero no es mi estilo, entre Vida y yo los cuidamos en su pequeña aventura.- explico bajando del barandal mirando reprobatoriamente a su creador.

-Por qué no puedo creer en tu palabra- Cuestionó Nim, buscando algún gesto de mentira.

-Bueno, es tu problema si me crees o no, al final también eres parte de mi creación, volviendo al tema, has sido tú e Ithis los que se equivocaron, por estar en su burbuja no se fijaron de la entrada, esta decía en el umbral "Entretenimientos para humanos, TV Shows." Y a lado una nota de Locura, "PD. Se me olvido avisarles que modifique por accidente la puerta, si leen esta nota y deciden entrar, será bajo su propio riesgo. 2Pd. Sabiduría no sabe nada shhh.- comento Muerte mientras sacaba de su saco las notas de Locura y mostrárselas al destructor.

Miro por unos instantes más a su creador y dando un largo suspiro y sobando parte de su nuca en muestra de cansancio y estrés dio un último comentario –Mira Nim, por más que quiera hacerte algo, por muchas razones no puedo y aunque me pesara admitirlo es el respeto que tengo, como por ejemplo, tuviste múltiples oportunidades de terminar con la raza humana aun dentro de una serie y jamás lo hiciste, acabo de conocer otro lado de ti sin mencionar otros detalles que eran innecesarios- se ruborizo Muerte al recordar algunos de los encuentros que tuvo que presencia mientras estaba de niñera.

-Espera ¿Qué? Acaso… Tú y el hombre verde… vieron….- se tensó ligeramente al recordar que prácticamente cada noche degustaba de los placeres humanos usando aquel poderoso cuerpo del cual se había apropiado. Buscando alguna señal de esos encuentros que le dieran a entender que estaban su Yin y Yang.

-Si y por favor, no lo vuelvas a mencionar, es algo que en verdad quiero sacar de mi mente, así que dejamos esto hasta aquí- sin más se giró y dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, jugueteando con sus manos recordó aquel objeto que portaba. Detuvo sus pasos y sin mirar a sus espaldas dio un último comentario – Lo olvidaba, Ithis en uno de esos encuentros comento algo de que fueras un poco más detallista, comienza ahora las cosas tratando de entenderlo, pues si te habrás dado cuenta esta aventura se basó más en ti que nada, devuelve el gesto- comento burlón, dejando la flor que era una rosa multicolores más una nota con una frase.

Nim, sorprendido, dejo a Muerte irse, del lugar, acercándose de manera cautelosa a la flor. Recordando a la figura de Ithis reflejar el universo y sus variantes, reflejados en sus ojos, siendo ellos lo que se podía reflejar en su mirada.

Dejo la flor donde la había encontrado y con ayuda de las palomas de alma la mando cual regalo a los aposentos de Ithis, esperando que el detalle le fuera de su agrado al momento de hayarla.

_-"No cambiaria ninguno de nuestro universos y tiempos, nada de lo que hagamos nos puede separar, tu eres el inicio y yo el final, soy la luz de tu obscuridad y tú la obscuridad dentro de mi luz. Sigamos caminando uno a lado del otro hasta un nuevo Bing bag"-_

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

_Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción. La temática de este one salio de un grupo de roll creado por la bella Allen y de Pau :3 ella dieron la idea de que los dioses se posesionaran de cuerpos y habilidades de los cartoon :3 un saludo a ellas._

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


End file.
